Best Times Of Our Lives
by TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes
Summary: My life couldn't get any better...which only meant that it could get worse. Sequel to Switchblades and Cigarettes
1. Chapter 1

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

Six weeks living in Tulsa and I couldn't believe how much my life had changed. It really is amazing. Johnny and Carrie were official now and Two-bit was fine with it. My mom came back to town on a bus two days after Andy and I had and her and my father had started the divorce proceedings. And things between me and Dallas were great.

It had been exactly one week since he kissed me in the park. We were together everyday from that moment on. He had walked me home that night, upholding his vow to not let me walk alone. When we reached my house he had asked if I wanted to go to the Nightly Double with him the next day. Just the two of us. Of course, I accepted.

We had been out a few more times since then and all the guys were starting to get less annoying about it. At first we had been subject to all kinds of teasing and taunting, not as bad as what Carrie and Johnny had to endure, the guys were a little scared of Dallas.

I still don't see why, it all has to do with his whole reputation thing. I know for sure now that it doesn't fit him at all. Sure he can be mean and he's definitely tough, but nothing to be scared of as long as you don't make him mad when he's in a fighting mood.

It's hard to explain Dally, but I think I'm doing a better job than anyone else could. I just get him. I've learned how to read him. He is a really sweet guy, and I know that no one would believe that no matter how well they thought they knew him. Half decent maybe, some people would believe that, but not _sweet_.

When most people hear about the two of us going together they assume that I must be a slut or something, never that Dally just isn't the jerk everyone thinks he is.

I've been talking about Dally for about ten minutes, I think I need to change the subject here. But, as you can clearly see I'm crazy about him. It's nuts, I mean, we're not even official...yet.

But, anyways, right now I was on my way to the Curtis'. Andy was there already there and I figured the rest of the gang would be, too. At least, most of them. When I arrived I found out that I was right, everyone was there.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked in. They all looked up at me.

"Hey Marie!" Two-bit called happily, the remnants of chocolate icing stuck to his face. I had to laugh at him.

I stood for a moment looking for a place to sit, but, of course, there were none. I sighed. "Nice to see you boys are decent enough to give up your seat for a lady," I joked. Two-bit looked around the room in bewilderment.

"Ladies?" he questioned, confused. "I don't see any ladies."

Carrie and I, both taking offense to that, flipped him off. "Ah, shut up Two-bit," Dally defended me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to sit in his lap. I leaned back and rested my head against his chest. I took a deep breath, catching the familiar scent that was Dally and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

"Oh sorry," Two-bit apologized. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Dally asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"This," he replied and began to sing. "Dally and Marie, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

I felt my cheeks burn as I buried my face in my hands. Dallas was giving Two-bit a death glare.

"I don't like this song," I heard Andy say and when I looked up at him he had a very disturbed look on his face. The rest of the gang was laughing, though.

I was pretty happy with the way things were going for me. My life couldn't get any better...which only meant that it could get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

"So, you doin' anythin' tonight?" Dally asked as we sat out on the front porch of the Curtis house having a smoke.

"Nope," I replied and looked over at him. "But I bet I will."

He smiled at me. "Wanna get dinner at the Dingo?"

"Sure," I replied. Now, I know that the Dingo really isn't anything special, not exactly my dream date by any means, but I knew that Dally couldn't really afford to take me out on an expensive date to some high-class restaurant, and I was fine with that. I wasn't really sure if I would want that anyway.

"So, you want me to pick you up at six?" he questioned.

"I'd better meet you here," I replied and he gave me a questioning look. "My mom still doesn't want me around you."

He nodded his head. I could tell he wasn't happy about it, though. Neither was I. It had been almost a month and half since I was jumped and my mom still wouldn't listen to the truth and still thought that Dallas had had some hand in hurting me.

"I can't believe school starts in _two weeks_," Carrie groaned as she sat on my bed. "It still seems like summer only just began."

"Not really," I laughed. "Maybe to you, but, I dunno, a lot had happened this summer."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. "It's been a pretty good summer, come to think of it."

"Maybe for you," I laughed. "My parents are gettin' divorced."

"You don't need your old man," she assured me confidently. "Me and Two-bit ain't seen ours on ten years and we're doin' fine."

"I don't wanna see my old man anymore," I told her as I sat down next to her. "He's causin' nothin' but pain."

"That's the attitude!" she called happily, and I couldn't help but laugh at her optimism.

I found it amazing how optimistic the gang could be. You'd think that optimism and the east side wouldn't mix well and in most cases they don't, but the gang was just different. I guess it was kind of a miracle that we had all found each other. We would all be lost in the dark without one another. Andy and I would never get through our parents divorce or the sudden changes in my dad without them. All the guys and Carrie needed the gang to get through their own hardships aswell.

When Carrie and I arrived at the Curtis' that night I saw that the T-Bird belonging to Buck Merrill was in the driveway. Dally was already there. I went inside and smiled at the boys.

"Hey guys," I greeted as Carrie went and sat with Johnny. They all shouted their individual greetings, none of them looking away from their poker game.

Dally quickly finished his hand and we left. "We goin' to the Dingo then?" he questioned as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, smiling.

We drove to the Dingo and had dinner, nothing spectacular, burger and fries, but it did the trick. After we ate, we drove around town for a while, not really wanting to go home. After a few minutes we came to a stop in front of the drug store. Dallas didn't say anything, just stared at his hands. He seemed nervous. I waited for him to say something. Finally he turned to me.

"Hey, Marie, I was -," he couldn't seem to get the words out. This was just weird, Dally was never like this. He sighed and regained his composure. He held his hand out to me and opened it, revealing his ring. "Will you be my girl?"

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. "Yes!" I said happily. He smiled too, relieved. I can't believe he thought I would actually say no to that. He placed the ring on my finger and I kissed him. "So you're mine, now," I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Yup," was his reply. I kissed him, again.

We drove around for a while more, a smile not leaving either of our faces. Eventually, though, he took me home. We got out of the car and he walked me to my door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, then, okay?" he said. I smiled and nodded. Before I went inside he kissed me again, and let me tell you, every since out first kiss, nothing had changed. Those incredible fire works still went off.

"Who was that?" my mom asked once I was inside.

"Dallas," I replied, feeling elated and not even realizing what I was saying.

"What?" my mother questioned angrily. "I thought I told you to stay away from that boy!"

This was when I realized my mistake. I desperately searched my brain for a way to get out of this, but I didn't find one. I decided to just tell the truth. "Mom, c'mon," I pleaded. "He's not a bad guy and I _really_ like him!"

"After what he did to you? How could you? Don't you have any respect for yourself?" she screamed.

"He didn't do anything to me!" I yelled back. "He's never been anything but nice to me and, in fact, he saved me that day!"

"Lie to yourself all you want," she said harshly. "But don't lie to me."

I went into my room after that and threw myself down onto my bed. This was just so frustrating. I few seconds after I entered my room there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I called angrily thinking it was my mom coming to fight with me some more.

"Can I come in?" Andy's voice called.

"Yeah," I called back, a lot calmer now. He opened the door and sat down next to me on my bed.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"We got in this big fight because Dally brought me home," I replied, staring at his ring. Andy followed my gaze.

"You guys goin' steady now?" He questioned. I smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "He really is a nice guy y'know, Andy."

"I know," Andy responded. "But mom doesn't. Just give her a break right now, okay? She's really high-strung 'cause of this stuff with dad and all."

"I know," I said softly.

Maybe my mom would feel differently in the morning. But there was that little voice in my head that was telling me that she wouldn't. She'd made up her mind about Dally, a person she'd never even met. And when my mom makes up her mind, it is nearly impossible to change it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

The next morning when I went into the kitchen, my mom was already there, cooking eggs. I sat at the table and yawned.

"G'mornin'," I sighed, hoping my mother had cooled off since last night.

"I have nothing to say to you," I guess not.

"C'mon, mom," I groaned. "You don't even know him."

"I've heard about that boy. That _Dallas_ _Winston_," she said his name with such disgust that it made me really mad.

"Mom, you can't always believe everything you hear," I shouted. "He is _nothing_ like that. I can promise you that anything you've heard about him is not true!"

Okay, so maybe it was true, but my mom didn't need to know that. And Dallas may have done some bad stuff in his life, but he still didn't deserve the reputation he got. I knew he was kind of proud of it, but he still didn't deserve it.

"Maybe," she sighed.

"So I can see him than?" I questioned hopefully.

"No," she said sternly.

"What?! Why?" I was so confused right now. She had just agreed that Dally wasn't what his reputation said he was.

"Well, first off, I told you not to see him, and you did anyway," okay, so I could almost understand that. "And besides, the boys in this neighbourhood cannot be trusted."

I felt my jaw drop. "Mom," I reasoned. "Andy is one of the 'boys in this neighbourhood'."

"It's different for him," she told me.

"No it's not," I replied. "And, besides, who would you rather me date?"

"What about one of those nice boys from the west side?" she questioned.

"You mean the Socs?" I gave her an incredulous look. "Mom, _they_ are the ones that hurt me that day! _They _are the ones that Dallas saved me from!"

She looked like she didn't know what I was talking about. "Wait a minute, what's a Soc?" she asked.

"The rich kids from the west side are Socs," I told her.

"Than, what are you?" she wanted to know.

"They call us greasers," I replied. "We get a bad reputation 'cause we don't have as much money and we live in a worse neighbourhood. But the Socs are the real bad ones. Kids over here do illegal things to get by. Kids over there do illegal things for fun."

"So, everyone is breaking the law?" she looked shocked.

"No, not everyone," I answered. "Me and Andy and the gang are good people. That's why we need to stick together. If you tell me that I can't see Dallas anymore, than I won't be able to hang around with the gang anymore 'cause Dally's been friends with them for years. And if I can't see the gang anymore than I'll just end up with a worse bunch of kids and get myself killed!"

Okay, so that was a little harsh, but I wanted my mom to see the reality in it. I mean, theoretically that _could _happen. I've said it before, everyone in the gang needs each other.

My mother seemed to consider this for a moment before responding. "You can hang around with him," she said slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully. "But I don't want you dating him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsider.

When I got to the Curtis' that day I threw myself down on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. I just sat and stared at the TV, not really watching it, still brooding from the conversation I'd had with my mom. The gang knew they wouldn't get answer out of me right now, so they turned to Andy.

"What happened?" Soda questioned.

"She got in a fight with our mom," Andy answered. The guys all seemed shocked and I knew what they were thinking, this is how the whole thing with my dad started.

"What about?" Dally asked.

"You," Andy answered simply.

"What about me?" Dallas wanted to know.

"She said I can't date you anymore," I told him, feeling tears come to my eyes. "It was hard enough convincing her to be able to hang around with you."

That's when I noticed that I was playing with Dally's ring. I just sat and stared at it for awhile, not wanting to give it up. I knew that if I took it off my finger, I would lose more than just a ring. I would lose Dallas, and I would lose being able to stand up to my mother. What she was doing wasn't fair, and suddenly, I didn't just want to be with Dally because I liked him so much, which I did, but it was also a matter of principle. I have the right to date anyone I want to, no matter who he is or what he's done.

After that, Dallas and I went and sat out on the front porch. I knew that this was a conversation that he wanted to have privately. He wasn't very good at saying things that he felt in front of the gang, he still wasn't very good at saying them in front of me.

"What are you gonna do?" Dally asked. I looked up at him and I could tell he was getting ready for me to break it off, but I wasn't going to.

"Ignore her," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "I mean, maybe just till all this stuff with your dad blows over. Maybe your mom won't think so badly about men after that."

I could tell he was trying to be funny, and I did smile at him a little bit. "But, then what's the point of breaking up now?" I wondered. "If we're just going to get back together later."

"I just don't want you fighting with your mom because of me," he responded. "You got it bad enough right now as it is."

"Yeah, it is bad right now," I said. "And you're the only thing that makes it better."

He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. We just sat in a peaceful silence for awhile before Andy came outside and ruined it.

"Sorry to break up this tender moment and all," he said urgently. "But mom just called and said we have to come home. She said it's important."

I didn't really want to go see my mom, but I knew I had to. She wouldn't want to see me right now either unless it was real important. I sighed and kissed Dallas before getting up and following Andy in the direction of my house.

"So, I take it you guys are still together than?" Andy questioned, a sly grin on his face.

"Yup," I replied. "And nothing she says can change that."

"I know," Andy said. "So, you really like him, huh?"

I smiled, simply liking the subject. "Mmhmm," I sighed, dreamily. "You know he's not all those things mom says he is?"

"I know he's not as bad as people say," Andy answered. "But he can still be dangerous, Marie. So, just be careful."

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I won't let him hurt me or anything. And he wouldn't anyway."

When we reached home we saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table with her lawyer. We'd gotten used to seeing him lately, with all the divorce stuff, he was around a lot. His name was Ronald Carmichael. We sat down with them, I didn't look at my mom.

"So, what's goin' on?" Andy questioned.

My mom looked like she could cry but she was also very obviously angry. She looked at Mr. Carmichael and he told us what was going on.

"Your father is asking for full custody of the two of you," he said slowly.

I looked at Andy, he looked shocked and I could feel fear growing inside of me. "What does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"It means, that if he gets custody of you, you'll have to go and live with him and have only a limited time with your mother," he explained.

Mr. Carmichael left not long after that and our mother assured us that she wouldn't let that happen for a few minutes. By this time it was getting to be dinner time. Mom didn't really have it in her to cook for us tonight, so she gave us some money and we went to the Dingo.

"He didn't want us around before the divorce," I said, confused. "Why does he want us around now?"

"He doesn't, Marie," my brother said, he was mad, I could tell. "All he wants is the monthly check from our mother."

Just as Andy said this, we walked through the doors of the Dingo. As it turns out, the gang had come there for dinner aswell. They'd heard what Andy had said, too.

"Who wants a check from your mom?" Two-bit questioned as we sat down with them.

"Our dad," I sighed miserably. "He's trying to get custody of us."

I looked around the table at all of my friends. What if my dad did get custody of us? I suddenly remembered Kim Crandle. We had been really good friends, once, but I'd moved and things had changed. Things had changed to the point where I didn't know her anymore. I couldn't go back to Windrixville. Things were just too different. I wouldn't be able to get my old friends back, and I would lose my new ones. I would lose the guys. I would lose Carrie. I would lose Dallas.

And that scared me more than anything else ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders. And thanks to dorkyduck for allowing me to use you.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Soda questioned softly. Everybody had been silent since we'd told them that our dad was trying to take us away.

"Well," Andy began. "Our mom says that there's no way she's letting him have us, but, I dunno...a lot of times courts will side with the mothers on these things, but, our mom doesn't have a job yet, and our dad does, so I dunno..."

"So, you sayin' that there's a better chance that you guys are gonna be leavin' than there is of you stayin'?" Two-bit asked. I knew that's what Andy had meant, but to hear it actually said sent a shiver down my spine. Dallas must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around me.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered in my ear and I rested my head down on his shoulder. "You're not goin' anywhere."

"Is there anyway you guys can get out of it?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah," Andy thought for a moment. "If we tell them what he was like to us than there's no way they'll let him have us."

"Than just do that," Two-bit said excitedly, he thought the problem was solved.

"If we did that, though, than I'd have to tell them that he was hittin' me," Andy said slowly, staring at the table with glazed eyes. It was like he wasn't really looking at the table, he wasn't really looking at anything. Just thinking. "They'd put him in jail."

"He deserves that," Dallas growled. I knew he was only looking out for us, but I still wasn't sure if I agreed with him. I looked over at Andy, he looked how I felt. Scared and confused. I could tell he didn't want to agree with Dally either.

"It ain't that easy," Johnny said quietly. He would understand. I knew he would understand. It was the same way with him, he could easily get out of his situation by telling someone about his dad hitting him, but if he did that than his father would end up in prison. Not only would they take him away from this neighbourhood, which would be the worst thing that could happen to Johnny, but his father would be in jail. As much right as Johnny had to hate his parents, he didn't. Just like Andy and I didn't hate our father.

Later that day I was sitting in Carrie's room. "I don't know what to do," I finally admitted. She gave me a curious look.

"About what?" she asked. I held up my hand, showing her Dally's ring. "Ohmigod! You didn't tell me you and Dal were goin' steady! How long?"

"Just last night," I replied. "But, I can't wear it anymore or my mom'll see it and know we're still together."

Carrie thought for a moment before getting up and going to the small vanity she kept in her room. I heard some quiet, melodious music and knew she'd opened a jewelry box. She came back a second later and held out a small silver chain.

"Wear his ring on that and when your mom's around, just tuck it into your shirt. She'll never see it," she suggested. I smiled and thanked her as I slipped the ring onto the chain. "I got boy troubles, too," she told me, staring at her bedspread.

"What is it?" I asked as I did the necklace up at the back of my neck. I couldn't imagine what she was talking about. Things seemed really good with her and Johnny.

"I don't think Johnny really likes me that much," she said, sounding sad.

"What?" I questioned, amazed that she would think that. "He asked you out didn't he?"

"I know," she replied. "But, I dunno, he hasn't even _tried_ to make a move."

"Well, you've only been official for a few days," I tried to assure her.

"Yeah, but we've been going together for almost a month," she cried. "And he hasn't even kissed me."

"Well it's Johnny," I reasoned. "He's really shy, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess," she answered but still didn't seem to believe me.

"Look, asking you out in the first place was a huge deal for him," I told her. "And then, asking you to go steady was even huger."

She smiled a little bit. "Yeah," I was starting to convince her, I could tell.

"And he's just nervous," I said. "You still like him, right?"

"Of course," she said quickly.

"Than, if you wanna kiss him, you make the first move," I suggested.

Her smiled got wider. "Yeah, I just might," she replied.

That's when I heard a car door slam outside. I looked out the window into the driveway. It had been Two-bit's car and he and a girl were coming into the house. "Who's the girl with your brother?" I asked Carrie.

"Is she blonde?" Carrie asked back. I nodded my head. "That was a stupid question, they're all blonde," she said to herself. "But, yeah, it's probably Caryn, Two-bit's girl-of-the-week."

I nodded my head in understanding. In the few weeks I'd been in town Two-bit had gone through too many blondes to count. I didn't usually take an interest in them, but, than again, he didn't usually bring his girlfriends home with him. I figured there must be something different about this one.

"CARRIE!" Two-bit's voice called. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"WHERE'S MOM?" he yelled again. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"Good communication you guys have," I joked.

"We get by," she replied, shrugging "MOM'S AT WORK!"

"THAN WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" he shouted again.

"I DUNNO! MAKE SOMETHING!"she suggested. I heard Two-bit laugh pretty hard at that.

"COME IN HERE!" he commanded. Carrie gave an annoyed sigh before getting up from her bed and walking out into the living room. I followed her. "Oh, hey Marie," Two-bit said when he saw me. "What are you doin' here?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Carrie's my best friend. "I'm stayin' the night," I replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"Don't feel like dealin' with my mother," I answered. He nodded his head.

"Oh, this is Caryn, by the way," he introduced me to his girlfriend.

"Hey," I greeted. "I'm Marie Stewart."

She smiled at me, "Hey."

"So what are we gonna have for dinner?" Two-bit questioned.

"I dunno," Carrie replied. "Go get a pizza."

"Okay," Two-bit answered and was out the door without another word.

"Well that was easy," Caryn said. We laughed.

Despite everything that had happened today, I could tell tonight was going to be a good night. Or, at least, that's what I'd thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders. And thanks again to dorkyduck.

The three of us had sat down on the couch and watched TV for a while, waiting for Two-bit to get back with the pizza. We waited for a long time. He didn't come back.

"Where the hell is he?" Carrie finally asked, frustrated. "How long does it take to get a pizza?"

"Let's go find him," I suggested.

"No, better," Caryn began. "Let's go get the pizza ourselves."

"Good idea," Carrie said and I had to laugh, Carrie's brother and Caryn's boyfriend and neither of them cared where he was.

So we started down the street in search of pizza. We went past the Dingo but they don't sell pizza so we were out of luck there. As we went past, though, Carrie happened to look in the window. There was a sign that read 'Sorry, we're closed' in the window.

"How late is it?" she asked, and for good reason. The Dingo doesn't usually close until about 11pm.

We looked around us and didn't see a clock anywhere, and, of course, none of us wear a watch, but we could tell by how dark it was and the number of stars in the sky that it was late. There was no one around, either, which was odd. Usually there would be people all over the place, I guess it really was late. We finally decided to go to Buck's, knowing that he was having a party tonight and knowing that there would be free food there.

When we walked in the party was already in full swing, it was just like the first one I'd been to. Poker games and staggering drunks and couples that were getting a room and couples that _should_ get a room.

We wandered around for awhile eating some pizza from a box we found on one of the tables. Hey, at least we got pizza. That's when Caryn saw Two-bit. He was playing poker with some guys from Shepard's gang. We walked up to him and Carrie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he yelped in protest before turning around to look at who'd hit him. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to bring us food," she said angrily.

"Yeah, well, Buck's havin' a party," he thought that would be a good excuse?

"I can see that," Carrie said through gritted teeth. "Where's my food?"

We were just messing with him, of course, but it didn't seem like he could tell. "Sorry jeez," he wasn't sorry. Then he turned to Caryn. "Hey babe," he smiled at her. She just gave him a cold stare before the three of us turned and walked away. "Aww, c'mon," we heard Two-bit yell after us. "Don't be like that, baby!"

Once we made it into another room where Two-bit couldn't see us, we burst out laughing. We couldn't seem to stop either. People were looking at us like we were crazy, but we didn't care. It was about now that my night started to get worse.

A blonde girl and a group of her friends walked up to us. I recognized her alright. It was Sylvia Reynolds. What did she want?

She just stood and glared at me for a moment. "Can I help you?" I asked, knowing how snotty I sounded.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time with him," she replied, matching my tone with one of her own.

I knew who she was talking about of course. Dallas. "You think he's a waste of time?" I twisted her words. "No wonder he dumped you." Carrie and Caryn both very audibly snickered at that. I was glad they didn't try to hide it too much.

"That's not what I meant and you know it,"she shot back, pretty weak, I know.

"Oh, well than why don't you tell me what you meant," I answered, deciding to play dumb.

"Dallas always comes back to me," she said coldly. "Sure, he'll have his fun, but he always comes back to me. Always."

"If I remember correctly," I replied. "He dumped you for me."

"Well that's 'cause he's an idiot," one of her crony's said.

"Hey," Sylvia defended. "That's my man you're talkin' about."

I cleared my throat and she turned back to me. "_My_ man," I corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Shows what you know," she shot back at me. Then she looked my hands and a smirk crossed her face. "He hasn't even given you his ring."

I turned to look at Carrie and she just couldn't help but smirk at how Sylvia was just setting herself up for this. "You wanna make a bet?" I questioned, lifting Dally's ring from it's resting place at the bottom of my neck. That got her really mad.

"Just you wait," she threatened. "He'll be mine again. Soon."And with that her and her friends turned and stomped off.

"That was annoying," I sighed, turning back to Carrie and Caryn.

"She's a little skank," Caryn assured me. "Ignore her."

We stood and talked for a few more minutes before I felt two strong wrap themselves around my waste. I smiled and Carrie and Caryn took the hint and left. I turned around in his arms and came face to face with Dallas Winston.

"Hey, babe," he smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled back. He kissed me lightly.

"I didn't know you were comin' tonight?" he asked and his hands slipped from my waste to my hands.

"Well, we weren't goin' to, but Two-bit didn't come back with food," I explained and noticed the weird look he was giving me. "What?" his eyes went to my hands and his thumb ran over the finger that used to hold his ring. Now I understood. "I can't let my mom see it," I told him, lifting it so he could see where it was.

"Oh," realization dawned on his face. He lifted his hand to hold it, then used it to pull me closer to him and kissed me. It was light at first, but then got more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waste again and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall and we stayed like that for a while. After a moment, though, he pulled away from me.

"You wanna go upstairs?" he questioned softly. No, Dallas has to know I have limits. Right?

"Yeah," I replied, thinking that if Dally cared about me as much as I thought he did, he would I wasn't about to sleep with him.

He smiled and took my hand, leading me through the crowd of people. He lead me up the stairs and down a long hall. He dropped my hand and fished a key out of his pocket.

"I stay here so much that Buck gave me my own room," he explained, rather awkwardly. Even was even more awkward because I already knew that.

Once we were inside he closed the door and threw the key onto the table beside his bed. He turned to me and before I had time to react he was kissing me. I immediately gave into him and he pushed me down onto his bed. I could feel him unbuttoning my shirt. When it was fulling open he began trailing kisses down my neck and then my chest. I leaned my head back into the pillow and moaned, liking the contact. It was when he started to undo the button on my jeans that I snapped back to reality.

"Dally, stop," I pleaded. He didn't stop. "C'mon, Dallas, stop it."

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I can't do this," I replied. "I'm not ready for this."

Still, though, he didn't let up. What if he didn't stop? I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready for this. Finally, with these thoughts in my head, I pushed him off of me.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"I told you to stop," I answered him as I did up my shirt.

"C'mon Marie," he growled. "You're my girl, ain'tcha?"

I sat up then, shocked and offended. I lifted his ring. "Is that all this means to you?" I was angry now. "Maybe my mom was right about you." And without giving him time to answer, I left.

As I was walking down the hall, away from his room, I regretted saying it. The thing about my mom being right. I knew she wasn't. But I was still too mad to turn back and tell him that.

**Ok, so there was something wrong with the ending of what I had originally put up...I didn't write that, my dumbass brother did and I am _sooooooooo_ mad at him for it. I am going to kick his ass when he gets home!! So sorry about that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders and Caryn is dorkydork.

I stomped all the way back to Carrie's house. She and Caryn had seen me storm out and were following me. They had to run to keep up with me and kept asking me what had happened. I just kept walking, though. Until I reached Carrie's house. I pushed open the door and stomped through the house. It was when I got into Carrie's room and threw myself down on her bed that I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Caryn asked softly as she sat down next me.

"How could he?" I sobbed. Carrie and Caryn exchanged looks.

"How could who what?"Carrie questioned. She already knew the 'who' so I didn't know why she asked.

"Dallas," I cried.

"What did he do?" Carrie asked and I could hear the edge of anger her voice had taken on.

"I told him to stop," I whimpered. "But he wouldn't stop."

They both gasped. "He didn't," Caryn whispered, a hand flying to her mouth.

"No," I replied. They let out a relieved sigh. "But, if I hadn't done something, I don't know if he would've."

"Look, Marie," Carrie sighed. "Dally's tryin' really hard to do right by you." I couldn't believe she was defending him. "But it's hard for him, y'know? He's never been with a girl like you before."

"What do you mean 'a girl like me'?" I questioned, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well, y'know," she began. "He's been dating girls like Sylvia Reynolds his whole life. He's not used to someone who's not like that."

"Than, what's he doing with me?" I questioned sadly, actually starting to believe what Sylvia had said to me earlier.

"He obviously _really_ likes you," Caryn explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked. Even Carrie was giving her a questioning look. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Dally doesn't go out with girls unless he knows he gonna get some," she told me bluntly. "And he wouldn't give her his ring unless she proved it."

"I haven't slept with Dallas," I said, offended.

"I know," she replied. "Which only proves my point." I still wasn't sure, though, and she could tell. "You didn't sleep with him. He gave you his ring. That's more than Sylvia Reynolds ever got." I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that.

The three of us stayed up for a while longer. Now that I wasn't in such a down mood, conversation was a lot more fun. We talked the night away over a bowl of popcorn and a deck of cards until we all fell asleep.

I was the last one to wake up the next morning, Carrie's room was empty. I went downstairs to find Caryn and Two-bit sitting on the couch, hand-in-hand watching Mickey Mouse. I laughed at them but neither noticed. They were a match made in heaven, I'm telling you.

I went into the kitchen to find Carrie sitting at the table, and Mrs. Matthews cooking pancakes for breakfast. I sat down across from Carrie.

"G'mornin'," I yawned. She smiled at me.

"Hey," she replied as Caryn and Two-bit entered the room. "How ya feelin'?"

I shrugged. "Better, I guess."

"Oh, what happened?" Mrs. Matthews asked, concerned. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Boy troubles," I responded and a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Yeah, Dally was tellin' me about that," Two-bit said. "Man was he mad."

"About what?" I questioned.

"I dunno exactly, but he said he screwed up bad," he answered.

"Oh he did," Caryn told him. "But we're boycotting Dallas Winston today, right ladies?"

We laughed at her. "I like her," Carrie said to Two-bit. "You keep her."

"I plan on it," Two-bit replied with the lopsided grin he wore when he was joking. Something about the look in his eyes, though, told me he'd meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

Carrie, Caryn, Two-bit and I headed over to the Curtis' after breakfast. When we got there I saw that Dallas was sitting on the couch. I immediately went into the kitchen. I was aware that Dally was following me.

"Hey," he said slowly. "Look, Marie, about last night-"

"I'm not talking to you," I interrupted him. I turned and left the kitchen, going back into the living room.

"Why?" Dallas asked, following me.

"'Cause I'm still mad at you," I replied simply, throwing myself onto the couch. Dallas gave a frustrated sigh and left, his leather jacket swung over his shoulder, a cigarette in his mouth and a dangerous look in his eye.

As he walked out, he pushed past Andy who was coming in. Andy watched Dallas go with a confused look on his face. When he turned and looked at me he looked more confused. I was sitting with my arms crossed and looking angry. Andy turned to Soda. He just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked as he sat next to me and slung and arm across my shoulders.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Didn't look like nothin'," my brother replied. I couldn't tell Andy the truth, he would be too mad at Dally for it. I didn't want my brother and my boyfriend to get into a fight over me.

I knew Andy was watching me, I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my head. I didn't look up at him, though. I sat, glaring at the TV. Andy sighed. "Alright," he said, finally accepting my silence. He took his arm off my shoulders. "So, mom said somethin' this mornin'," he added. I turned to him now.

"What?" I questioned.

"Says her and dad can't settle this thing 'bout us peacefully so we gotta go to court for it," he looked disappointed. I knew why, we were both hoping dad would just give up and let us stay here, where we belong.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"I take it that's not good?" Steve asked from his spot leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Why not?" Soda questioned.

"Means there's a serious chance we'll end up with our old man," Andy explained, looking sullen.

"That sucks," Two-bit said bluntly.

"Yup," I agreed.

That day went by slowly. We just hung around the Curtis house all day. Dallas didn't come back. I don't know if I wanted him to or not. I didn't really like being mad at him, but I didn't want to forgive him yet either.

**Okay...I know it's short and I'm sorry. I also apologize for the time it takes between chapters, but it's the end of first semester and I have exams and final projects and blah blah blah...! So anyways, until next time...**

**Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

"Okay, so, I know we weren't talking to Dallas today or anything," Carrie began, sounding concerned. "But, do you like hate him? 'Cause that was kinda harsh today."

I laughed a little bit. "No, I don't hate him," I replied. "But he's gotta know that he can't try that stuff with me. I'm teaching him a lesson."

"So there's hope for you two, still?" Caryn smiled.

"As far as I'm concerned there is," I answered. "I dunno what he's thinkin'."

The three of us were sitting on my bed, we'd decided to go to my house for once. It always seems to be that we're at the Curtis' or the Matthews'. I just realized that.

We'd been here for a few hours now and Caryn looked at the clock. "Damn, I gotta go home," she said and Carrie had to leave too.

I saw the two of them to the door. Once they left I went into the kitchen to find something for dinner. My mom was already in there.

"Hello," she said, still mad at me for the fight about Dallas.

"Yeah, hey," I replied as I sat down at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," she answered simply.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Why are you still mad at me?"

"You know why," she replied.

"No, mom, I don't," I shot back, starting to get angry. "Tell me."

"That boy!" she yelled, finally tuning to look at me. "That Dallas."

"I don't get it! What's wrong with him?" I shouted back.

"He's no good!" she screamed. "He's a worthless hoodlum!"

I was standing now, glaring daggers at her. "You don't even know him," I said coldly.

"I don't want to know him," she spat.

"And that's your problem!" I yelled. "You're so judgmental that you don't even see past how a person looks! You're no better than a Soc!"

I turned and left, going straight out the door and across the street to Carrie's house. I opened the door and went to her room. I threw myself down on her bed.

"Okay you're I'm not doin' anythin' in here," she joked but I didn't laugh. "What happened?"

"My mother," I replied. She nodded her head.

"I see," she answered. "What happened?"

"She's just yellin' at me about Dallas again," I told her.

"Does she know you guys are still together?" Carrie asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "But by the way she was actin' it was like she did. I don't know how she would though."

"Just stay here tonight," Carrie invited and I nodded my head. I was hoping she'd say that.

The two of us stayed up for hours that night, talking about everything and everything. Eventually, though, we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I could smell eggs. I looked around and didn't see Carrie anywhere so I went to find her. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. The radio was on and she was dancing around the kitchen.

"Having fun?" I laughed. She turned and smiled at me.

"Yup," she answered. "I can't wait for school to start again so my classes start."

"Oh, so you actually dance?" I questioned. She gave me a confused look.

"You didn't know that?" she asked. I shook my head as I sat down at the table. "Oh, well, we're hoping it'll get me a scholarship."

"So you're good than?" I questioned.

"I hope so," she laughed.

That's when it hit me. There is good in the world, no matter how bad your life is there's still that girl out there dancing around our her kitchen in her socks because it's what she loves to do. And there is always hope for the future, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

It's been about a week since the last time I saw Dallas. I was starting to wonder where he was. It's six days until school starts and five days until the custody hearing. Andy and I don't know if we're starting school in Tulsa or in Windrixville. We were both really nervous.

"You guys seen Dallas lately?" I finally asked.

"Nah, he's laid up at Buck's," Steve answered.

"What?" I questioned. "Why?"

"Well, he got hurt pretty bad," Two-bit laughed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Didn't you hear?" Soda replied, looking over at me. I shook my head. "He got busted up pretty bad in the rodeo a couple days ago."

I leaned back into the couch as this all sank in. How could I not know? Why didn't anyone tell me? "Well, is he alright?" I finally managed to say.

"Oh yeah," Steve assured me. "Don't worry about him. He's been hurt worse than that before."

I sighed, relieved. I still couldn't believe that I didn't know. All the guys knew, why didn't I? I wasn't necessarily mad at them for not telling me. It was just that, what if he'd been hurt worse? How long would it take for me to find out?

Then something hit me. What if Dally didn't want me to know? I mean, Soda said a couple days ago but I haven't seen him in a week. Maybe he's avoiding me. I was starting to get paranoid and I knew it was stupid. Me and Dally had a good thing going and one fight shouldn't change that. Right?

**Okay, okay I know it's painfully short but I just wanted to put something else in here before I ended it. So only two chapters more, The End and The Epilogue. Stayed tuned!**

**Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

Well, this is it. Judgement day. The day that decides how my life will go. Whether I will get to stay or go to hell. The day I have been fearing. The custody hearing.

Andy and I were sitting at a table in the courtroom. Mr. Carmichael and our mother were with us. My dad was also there, at a table on the other side of the room. I turned around to see the whole gang waiting urgently. They looked just as scared as I felt. I locked eyes with Dallas and he nodded his head at me, telling me it was going to be alright. It was the first time I'd seen him in nearly two weeks.

The judge started talking and I turned back around. Time went by. I was asked a bunch of questions about both my parents. Andy and I had agreed that we would say just enough to be able to stay with mom, but not enough to incriminate dad of anything. We just couldn't send him the jail. Things were looking desperate, though, when it was Andy's turn to answer questions. It was obvious that the hearing was going in my dad's favour.

"Can I call you Andy?" the lawyer asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, looking nervous.

"Tell me, Andy, does your mother have a job?" he questioned.

"No, not yet," Andy gulped.

"And, does your father?" the lawyer asked.

"Yeah," my brother answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the man asked again.

"Yes," Andy said, louder this time. "My father has a job."

"So, your father has a steady source of income, and your mother doesn't?"

"I guess."

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, Andy."

"Yes," my brother was starting to get angry.

"And, you grew up where your father lives now, correct?"

"Yeah."

"When did you move to Tulsa?"

"At the beginning of the summer."

"So, you and your sister haven't even gone to school here?"

"No, not yet," Andy answered. "But we were planning on it."

The lawyer laughed a little bit. I was wringing my hands nervously, this was not looking good.

"So, wouldn't it be easier if you and Marie just went back and had your schooling at your old school with all of your old friends?" the lawyer asked. I hated it when he said my name.

"No, not really," Andy replied.

"And, why is that?"

"Look, we had to uproot our lives and leave our home and all our friends once before," Andy said and I could tell he was getting really mad. "Don't make us do it again."

"So, you consider Windrixville your home?" the lawyer twisted my brother's words.

"No," he responded forcefully. "We consider Tulsa our home."

"You said you have friends in Windrixville?"

"Not really."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Things changed, we're not friends with them anymore. We have new friends."

"What about family?"

"Nope." that was the truth, my grandparents were dead and neither of my parents had any siblings.

"No need to get angry, Andy," the lawyer said.

"Don't make us live with our father."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a horrible person!" he was going to say it if this guy pushed him any further.

"Why?" there's the push.

"He was hittin' me and yellin' at Marie for no good reason!" my brother yelled and then gasped, realizing what he'd said. A ripple of conversation went through the room.

"Order!" the judge yelled, banging his gavel. "I've heard enough! I hereby place Andrew and Marie Stewart in the care of their mother. Bailiff, take Richard Stewart into custody where he will await trial for child abuse."

The gang were all cheering, glad that we were getting to stay. I looked at my brother. "Oh my God," he mouthed, he may have just sent our father to prison.

"It's okay," I mouthed back, and it was, I didn't think it would be, but it was.

We made our way out of the courtroom and suddenly I was lifted off my feet and spun around. It was Two-bit. When he put me down I was enveloped in a hug from both Carrie and Caryn at the same time. I looked around to see Steve and Soda patting my brother on the back and messing up his hair, my mother was off to the side, talking to Mr. Carmichael. I turned around and saw Dallas, standing outside the group. I went over to him.

"Where ya been?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He had a fresh scar on his cheek and I could see the remnants of a black eye.

"I got hurt in a rodeo," he answered. "Couldn't do much."

"I know," I confessed, he looked surprised. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

He looked away. "I didn't wantcha worryin' about me. You had enough problems to deal with," he told me.

"That doesn't matter," I replied. "You know I would have wanted to know."

He nodded his head, still not looking me in the eye. "Yeah."

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, surprised. I guess he thought I would've been mad at him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm good. You?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never been better."

I kissed him then, and I knew. I knew that this was love, even if neither of us had admitted it to each other yet, this was love. And nothing was going to change that. Not now, not ever.

**The End**

**Stay tuned for The Epilogue, I'll either have it up tonight or tomorrow! I hope you like how this all went down! And I also hope that the length of this chapter makes up for the shortness of others!**

**Rachel**


	12. Epilogue

**Best Times Of Our Lives**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Outsiders.

It had been a beautiful day. The sun had been shining bright with not a cloud in the sky. It was a warm spring day, but not too warm, with a light breeze that wasn't too cold. The grass was green and the sky was blue and it couldn't have been any better. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

The wedding was over now, though. We were all sitting in the hall that had been rented for the reception. All the guys looked so good, dressed up in suits and rented tuxedos. And all us girls looked beautiful in puffy dresses, especially Caryn, in her beautiful white wedding gown.

The reception had long since ended but the gang was all still there. We were laughing and talking and I couldn't believe that it had only been four years since Andy and I had moved to Tulsa. We were all sitting around one of the tables, all, that is, except for Johnny and Carrie. They were on the dance floor, the DJ had left awhile ago but the radio was on now.

It was the first time we'd seen Carrie in a few months. She was only down for a few days for her brother's wedding. She'd gotten that scholarship. We really missed her when she wasn't around, especially Johnny, but we knew that this was what she had to do and we were all really proud of her. None of the rest of us had gone to college and we were still waiting to see if Pony was going to get a scholarship for being so smart. We wouldn't know until the end of the school year.

I don't know how exactly the conversation got there, but suddenly Steve asked, "So, who's next?" He was referring to getting married.

"Well," Soda began. "It's either those two," he pointed at Johnny and Carrie as they twirled around the room. "Or those two," he pointed at me and Dallas.

I felt my jaw drop a little and I didn't know how to respond. I looked up at Dally and he quickly looked away. We had never talked about marriage. I always kind of thought it was still too far off, after all, I'm only twenty and he's only twenty-one. I looked down at my hands. Dallas' ring was there again, my mother having long since given us her blessing.

"Marie," Dally's voice cut into my thoughts. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I agreed and followed him outside into the parking lot. It was a little chilly, being that it was nearly four in the morning, but I was fine. We stood there for a moment before Dally said anything.

"About what Soda said in there," he began. "Is that what you want?"

I thought about it for a minute, and, yes it was. It had always been my dream that I would find my prince charming and fall in love and live happily-ever-after. It's almost every girl's dream.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno," I answered, I didn't want to scare him or anything, truth be told, I was a little surprised it had lasted this long. "I guess, maybe. But if it's not what you want it's okay."

"Marie, I love you," he told me.

I smiled at him, "I love you, too."

He smiled back at me and suddenly dropped to one knee. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small diamond ring, it wasn't much but it was gorgeous.

"Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head, tears in my eyes. "Yes," I told him. "Yes!"

He stood up and slid the ring onto my finger. I had never been happier.

We went back inside and everyone looked up at us expectantly. I held up my hand. "We're getting married!" I announced. Everyone cheered.

"Finally," Steve called.

"We've been waiting all night for this!" Carrie exclaimed. I looked around at them all.

"You were all in on this?" I asked.

"Yup," Two-bit laughed.

These truly are the best times of our lives.

**What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending! I really hope you enjoyed the gang's endeavors with Marie, Andy, Carrie and Caryn. It's over now and it makes me kinda sad...but, who knows, maybe they'll be back...?**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**

**Rachel**


End file.
